warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Warriors: The Lost Ones
P''r''o''l''og''ue'' “Are you sure about this, Bluestar?” “Honestly, Cloudstar, you must trust my judgment. You’re more panicky than Ravenpaw.” The once ThunderClan leader let out a mrrow ''amusement. “But she is part ShadowClan. Can we really trust her as the one to save ThunderClan?” The long haired white tom asked anxiously. “Are you doubting my daughter?” A snippy voice cut in. A dark-furred she-cat appeared, her green eyes ablaze with fury. She had once been the deputy of ThunderClan. But then she fell in love with one of the ShadowClan warriors. They had a kit together and her mate had been killed by a monster on the Thunderpath and she had died from Greencough. Her kit, however, remained in ThunderClan and was soon to be apprenticed. “Of course not, Silvershadow, but-” Cloudstar was about to continue when the silver furred female hissed at him. “They act like overgrown kits...” Rushhawk, one of ShadowClan’s dead warriors, muttered. :::::::::XxXxXxXx'' Flowerpelt awoke from her dream. Or was she in her dream? Things were still very new to the young medicine cat. She looked around and found herself in a clearing. The training hallow. Looking around again, her eyes fell on a ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt. “''Greetings, Firestar.” Flowerpelt nodded at the once leader of ThunderClan. '' Many, many moons had passed since his rule and many cats still told stories of the Great Firestar and how he had saved not only ThunderClan, but the entire forest. While she never knew him herself, Flowerpelt felt a great deal of respect for the tom standing in front of her. “''Hello to you as well, Flowerpelt.” The tom’s green eyes shone with wisdom. “I have something to discuss with you.”'' The medicine cat nodded for him to continue. “''StarClan have spent much time in deciding the best cat who fits our newest prophecy. I believe you will know who we are speaking of.”'' “''A new prophecy?” Flowerpelt tilted her head, confusion blazing in her blue eyes.'' “''Listen closely, you must tell this to Patchstar as soon as you awaken.” Firestar paused. He continued when the medicine cat finally nodded in understanding. “The prophecy is as follows. She who does not belong will save the lost ones.”'' Flowerpelt’s gaze lowered to the ground. The new prophecy was so simple and yet she did not understand. Her eyes flew back up to Firestar, but the tom had vanished. :::::::::XxXxXxXx Flowerpelt opened her eyes and found herself in the medicine cat’s den. Her fur was slightly ruffled as she pulled herself up from her moss bed. She slowly exited the den and crossed the camp to the Highrock. Leaping to the top, she continued on until she was outside the leader’s den. “Patchstar,” she hissed into the cave, “I must speak with you.” The leader growled from having his sleep disturbed, but allowed her into his den. She could make out his form, curled up on the bed of moss, his head lifted up and his eyes staring at her. “What is it, Flowerpelt?” Patchstar asked, gazing at the young medicine cat with worried eyes. “Firestar has come to me with a new prophecy.” The leader immediately looked more awake as he sat up in his bed. “She who does not belong will save the lost ones.” Patchstar sighed warily. “I know who the speak of. Willowkit is being apprenticed tomorrow. She’s a half clan kit and many believe she doesn’t belong here because her father was of ShadowClan and her mother of ThunderClan.” “That’s a terrible way to treat one of our clan’s kits!” Flowerpelt howled in in fury. “I’ll set those cats straight. How dare they do that to the poor thing? What did she ever do-” “Enough.” Patchstar commanded calmly, heaving himself to his paws. “Dawn is approaching. I must prepare for the meeting at Sunhigh.” :::::::::XxXxXxXx “Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting.” Patchstar’s call echoed through the camp. Cats began to flood out of their dens and they gathered around the Highrock. Right beneath the Highrock sat three young kits. Two of them had pure white fur, one with king fur and the other with short. The long-haired she-cat had vibrant green eyes while the short-haired she-cat had pale blue eyes. The third was a dark gray tom with amber eyes. “Today ThunderClan will gain three new apprentices.” Patchstar purred happily, gazing down at the excited cats below him. “Caramelstream, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of great determination and unwavering loyalty. Do your best to pass these qualities onto Molepaw.” The dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws stepped forward to touch noses with the young tom. Their eyes sparkled with excitement as they walked back to sit amongst the rest of the Clan. “Snakefoot, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of great spirit and endless patience. Do your best to pass these qualities onto Snowpaw.” Patchstar watched silently as the ThunderClan deputy stepped forward to touch noses with the long-haired she-cat. His light gray fur seemed duller in the sunlight. Once the two had taken their place next to Caramelstream and Molepaw, Patchstar continued, “Sedgewing, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of honesty and forethought. Do your best to pass these qualities onto Willowpaw.” Sedgewing’s dark brown eyes sparkled as he touched noses with his first apprentice. He was one of the few who did not mind having the half-clan cat around. As long as she was part ThunderClan, she would always have him as a friend. “Molepaw! Snowpaw! Willowpaw!” The Clan chanted and cheered their names with joy. Flowerpelt watched Willowpaw with concern. Closing her eyes, she thought desperately, StarClan, I hope you know what you’re doing. :::::::::XxXxXxXx ::::::::: ::Please not, I have also posted this story on Fanfcition.net under the username my-little-starr